An Assassin's Bloodline
by RedScotch444
Summary: Percy Jackson has been an orphan all his life, until he meets his father, Axios, the god of assassins. Under Axios's tutelage, Percy learns to hate the gods, and becomes a ruthless killer that will stop at nothing to crush the Olympians under his feet. But when Percy is sent to infiltrate Camp Half-Blood, will he have a change of heart? AU. Pairing is undetermined.
1. Prologue

A small five-year-old boy ran through a thick forest, his dark yellow eyes gleaming as he gracefully darted past trees with unnatural skill. Behind him, something heavy crashed through the forest, and the five year old glanced over his shoulder, anxiety evident on his features. Clutched in the boy's right hand was a dented silver revolver, and in the other hand the boy clutched a small bronze knife. Suddenly, the child tripped over a hidden root, slamming his head against the ground. Dazed, the boy could only look up in fear as a Laistrygonian giant burst through the woods, a huge bronze club resting in one of the monsters hand. The giant swung his club at the disoriented boy, and time seemed to slow down. The boy leaped onto the club, before cartwheeling onto the giant's shoulders and plunging his bronze knife deep into the creature's neck. The giant howled in pain, before slowly dissolving into gold dust. Completely exhausted, the boy fell to his knees, panting. He never saw the second giant swing its club at him. Suddenly, the giant evaporated into dust mid-swing, its club falling to the floor. The noise startled the boy, and he whirled around, moving into a fighting stance. In front of him was a tall man with black hair and yellowish eyes that gleamed with power.

"Ah," The main said, eyeing the boy with approval. "I'm glad to know that my son has inherited my abilities." The boy looked at the man in confusion. He didn't have any parents. He had been an orphan as long as he could remember. "You don't remember me?" The man asked, and boy nodded. "It's for the best. One day, you will have a great destiny." The man stepped toward the boy, trembling with anticipation. "You will be the one who topples the Olympians, you will be the one to give me a name." The man took another step closer. "You will be my champion, Percy. You will become legend." The man snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden, the boy fell to ground, fast asleep. "You will have to survive first, Percy." The man said to the sleeping boy. "But then, you will have a great legacy. You will be a true son of Axios, the god of assassins."

**Hey guys, this is RedScotch444. This has been an idea that has been running in my head for some time, and I hope you liked it. By the way, Axios means "worthy" in Greek, so it's kind of fitting. And yes, Percy Jackson is the son of the god of assassins. I already have most of the plot written out, as well as some cool powers that Percy might have, him being the son of Axios, but I'm always open to suggestions, so feel free to PM or review! BTW, Percy's mother will be discovered in the future. Remember to follow, favorite, and review! Thanks! RedScotch Out!**


	2. Gifts

_THREE YEARS LATER…_

I nimbly ducked under a knife thrust, before spinning and raising my sword overhead to block an axe strike. Rolling to the left, I quickly spun around and slashed wildly at my opponent, only to have my blade meet thin air. I looked around curiously, before someone put a knife to my throat, and my sword clattered to the ground. "Nice try," My father said, removing his blade from my throat and sheathing it. "You need to remember your forms, though." I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, dad. I really appreciate the help," My father nodded and patted me on the back.

"You did well today, Percy. Just remember to practice." He walked off, and gestured for me to follow him. I complied, jogging along beside him. We currently were in Maine, where I had been training for some time. Before that, we used to move from place to place, but we had stayed in Maine the longest. It kind of began to feel like home. I would be sad if we had to leave.

"Where are we going?" I asked, glancing at the thick forest that surrounded us.

"I have a gift for you. It is after all, your birthday." He replied, and my eyes widened. With all my training going on, birthdays seemed like the last thing my father would recall. After all, I had a lot to learn in such a short amount of time if I wanted to take down the Olympians. But sure enough, he had remembered. _And he had gotten me a gift!_ I thought happily. Just then, we arrived in a small clearing in forest, and my father led me over toward a huge wooden chest with iron strips. He pulled a steel key from his pocket and slid it into the lock, and the chest popped open. He carefully removed a gleaming silver sword from the container, and handed it to me, hilt first. "This is Edískísí. Treat it with care, as it has been passed down from generations of assassins. With this blade in your hand, you could lay waste to an entire city." I stared at the sword with wide eyes.

"Vengeance," I translated, looking up at my father with gratitude. "I will treat it as if it was a part of me," I assured my father, twirling the sword. _It really does feel like it's a part of me, _I marveled. And I wasn't exaggerating. Vengeance felt like an extension of my arm. "Thank you," I smiled at my father, and he returned the gesture.

"You can get rid of that old thing," He said, pointing at the bronze sword that I had worn before. I tossed the weapon to the ground, and thanked my father again. "It's nothing. Besides, the gift giving isn't over yet," He grinned at me, pulling out a pair of black semi-automatic pistols from the chest. The dark metal gleamed in the sunlight, giving the guns an unearthly appearance. I slowly took the pistols from my father's hands, staring at the weapons in awe.

"Thank you so much," I whispered, carefully holstering the guns and beaming at my father. "Thank you…" I paused for a second. "What are these weapons made of?" I raised an eyebrow at my father, and he shrugged.

"Edískísí is made of a lightweight steel alloy, and coated with Ethereal silver on the edges. The combination of the two metals allows Edískísí to cut through anything with impunity, be it solid diamond or Imperial Gold." He gestured to my guns. "The pistols, on the other hand, are made of titanium, with the bullets being a mix of Chaos metal and Celestial Bronze. The bullets will instantly kill any demigod, while seriously injuring most other creatures. Those that aren't immediately dead will be slowly disintegrated from the inside out, the Chaos metal draining their essence. You'd be hard pressed to find anything that can withstand more then two shots from your pistols." At his words, I stared at my father in wonder. Why would he give me such powerful weapons? Did he think that I was worthy to wield such power?

"Thanks again, dad," I broke into a huge smile, hugging my father. He grinned at me, ruffling my hair.

"Let's go teach you how to shoot those guns," He said, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

**Hey guys, this is RedScotch444! I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! It really motivates me to write! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please remember to drop a review or two! I have most of the plot set out already but I'm open to any suggestions! (Including Pairings) As well, I will try to update everyday, but I can't promise anything. Again, hope you enjoyed!**

**RedScotch… OUT!**


	3. Assassin's Don't Cry

_TWO YEARS LATER…_

"Keep quiet Perseus," Axios whispered, and the young boy nodded. Percy crept closer to the group of demigods and cracked his knuckles in anticipation, eyes narrowed. He and his father had been on a hunting trip when they had suddenly stumbled across a group of half-bloods, and Percy was ready for a fight. Slowly drawing his pistols, he crawled closer to the group, his iron-tipped combat boots making no sound as he moved. He let loose a low growl, before springing out from the bushes he had hiding behind and firing, bullets flying towards the demigods with astounding accuracy. Several of the half-bloods slumped to the ground, blood leaking from various holes in their body, while the rest of the demigods fled into the nearby woods, panic evident on their faces. One of the demigods was still alive, slowly crawling away from his companions, and Percy stepped toward him.

"No mercy, No mistakes, No survivors." He whispered, before putting a bullet into the wounded half-blood's head, splattering his clothes with blood. "That is the assassin's creed," He said to the now dead demigod. Rushing into the surrounding woods, Percy quickly dispatched the survivors, breaking the last one's neck with a twist of his hands. He stared at the dead half-blood emotionlessly, before turning toward his father, who had just materialized behind him.

"Nice job, Perseus," His father praised, walking toward him, and Percy gave him a wolfish grin. He long forgot the feeling of mercy when killing, thanks to his brutal training. Axios had told him that mercy was for the weak, and Perseus couldn't agree more. After all, where had mercy gotten him? Nowhere. What had ruthlessness given him? Fourteen dead half-bloods. Much better. "I don't even think I could've done a better job," Axios commented, and Percy beamed at his father.

"Thanks, dad." He said, wiping blood of his sword. "But when can you tell me about my mom?" Percy asked, and his father sighed.

"She was a nice woman and a skilled warrior." Axios finally managed to get out, and Percy nodded, eager to hear more about his mother. "She was a soldier in the U.S. army, and had a happy life, but one day, the Olympians found out about us." Percy looked at his father with wide eyes.

"What happened then?" He asked, and Axios drew his sword and stabbed it into the ground.

"They killed her," he spat, and Percy's jaw dropped.

"But why?" he asked, not comprehending why someone would do such a thing. Axios looked at him sadly.

"Because they knew if we were to have a child, he would be too powerful. After all, they already have trouble keeping me in check, and they only did that by erasing me from all the records, including other people's memories." He said bitterly and Percy scowled. "But first," Axios whispered, putting a hand on Percy's shoulder. "A miracle happened." Percy raised an eyebrow at his father. "You were born," He said, and Percy smiled.

"Thanks, dad," He hugged his father, who hesitated, before hugging him back.

"No, Percy, thank you…" A single tear fell from Axios's cheek, before the god of assassins quickly wiped it away. Assassins weren't supposed to cry.

_THREE YEARS LATER…_

Percy inwardly sighed as he approached Camp Half-Blood. He still couldn't believe his dad had sent him to a stupid demigod camp, even if it was only to recruit demigods. _I mean, if dad wanted an army to take down Olympus, couldn't he just summon some monsters? Its not like half-bloods are actually good at fighting…_ Percy thought, his yellow eyes flashing with annoyance. Fingering the hidden switchblades in his sleeves, **(Stole that one from assassin's creed, people) **he passed through the camp's borders, and all of a sudden, an odd assortment of buildings appeared in front of him. They looked like cabins, but some of them had weird decorations; one of the cabins seemed to be covered in vines, while another one looked like a factory. The buildings were in a U-shape, surrounding a huge fire pit that looked like it could be used to roast a tree. Around him, several demigods milled about, staring at him warily. He ignored their looks; he could care less about what they thought about him. He was here to recruit half-bloods, not to be popular. Suddenly, a tall centaur galloped out of what seemed to be a large barn, with a potbellied man carrying a diet coke trotting after him. The centaur and the man slowed to a stop in front of him, and eyed him curiously

"What's your name?" The centaur asked, and Percy bowed his head slightly. Although he didn't have any respect for the Olympians, he could at least pretend, for the time being.

"Perseus," He said, and the centaur stared at him curiously, while the fat man just snorted.

"Oh great," The man said, sipping his coke. "Another wannabe hero," The man sauntered off, and Percy scowled at his retreating figure, although it was probably a good thing that the wine god had left. Percy didn't think he could handle much more of Dionysus's antics.

"Nice to meet you, Percy," The centaur smiled at him. "My name is Chiron." Percy scoffed. Like he didn't know that. "The person you just met was Mr. D, or Dionysus." Chiron patted Percy on the back, before leading him towards the huge barn that Percy had seen earlier. "Tell me your story," Chiron said softly, and Percy almost snickered. _In your dreams, centaur,_ he thought. _In your dreams…_

_**Hey guys, REDSCOTCH444 here! This chapter was a bit rough around the edges, but I hope you enjoyed. A million thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. It really means a lot to me. Virtual cookies for you guys! Anyways, if you did enjoy this chapter, remember to drop a review or two! You can either review or PM me if you have any suggestions or ideas. Thanks so much for reading! RedScotch… OUT!**_

**P.S. – Any pairing suggestions? Review or PM me. THANKS!**


	4. Friends and Swords

**First, a quick A/N:**

**Ok, to all you crazy Percabeth fans, I still haven't decided yet. Maybe later I will make a poll for you guys to vote on. As of right now, Percy still has the arrogant gung-ho attitude, so I don't think he's ready to get into a relationship yet. Also, sorry for the late update. I had some writer's block, plus I was kind of lazy at the end of this chapter. Anyways, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, of course I owe PJO. Yup, I'm totally Rick Ri- NOT. If I were Rick Riordan then I would be sitting in a big mansion, watching TV and writing really good books.**

I had just finished telling Chiron my story (A fake one, of course) when a tall, sandy-haired teenager with bright blue eyes strolled into the room, whistling.

"Hey Chiron, I was wondering why you-" He stopped talking as he saw me. "Oh. Who's this?" He asked, and Chiron smiled at him.

"This is Percy, he's undetermined." Instantly, the teenager's grin widened. I inwardly smiled. Maybe he hated the Olympians too. If so, he would make an excellent recruit.

"Hi," He said walking over. "My name's Luke. Luke Castellan." I nodded at him.

"Chiron said you're going to be giving me a tour?" I questioned, and Luke shrugged.

"Sure! Here, come with me." He gestured for me to follow him, and we trudged out of the room. "So, must be kind of overwhelming, finding out one of your parents is a god and all that?" I shook my head.

"No, not really. But what I don't get is why the gods do this to us anyways," I lied, and Luke nodded in agreement. "I mean, they signed us up for this life the minute they were born." I continued, and Luke cracked a grin.

"It's not really fair, is it?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"It really isn't," I said. Just then, someone called Luke's name, and we turned in the direction of the sound. A girl with blonde princess curls ran up to us and stared at me, her stormy grey eyes boring into my olive ones. **(A/N: Olive is dark yellow, for anyone who didn't know)**

"Who's this?" She questioned warily, and Luke shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, he's a new camper. His name's Percy." She nodded.

"I'm Annabeth," She said, before turning back to Luke.

"I need a sparring partner in the arena. No one else is good enough, and, you know…" She trailed off, blushing slightly. I resisted the urge to snort. She was totally crushing on him.

"Oh! Sure!" Luke smiled, but then he turned to me. "I know I said I was going to give you a tour, but-"

"He can come with us," Annabeth interrupted, and I smirked.

"Sure," I said. "Maybe I can spar with you guys too." Annabeth gave me a doubtful look, and I resisted the urge to slice her into bits. _Time to teach these lazy half-bloods what combat is all about_, I thought smugly, a wide grin breaking out on my face. _Soon, they will know what a son of Axios is made of. _Just then, Luke slapped me on the back, shattering my train of thought.

"Thanks," Luke smiled at me. "I owe you one," I gave Luke a forced grin.

"It's nothing, really," I said, and the three of us walked to the arena.

- - - - - - LINE BREAK - - - - LINE BREAK - - - - LINE BREAK - - - - LINE BREAK - - - - - - -

"Ok, remember to keep your stance wide, and grip your weapon correctly," Annabeth said, and I rolled my eyes. Because I _totally _didn't know that, right? I've only had, let's see, ten brutal years of training under one of the most powerful gods in existence? Annabeth noticed my gesture and glared at me.

"Ok, _Percy. _Why don't we just skip the introduction and get down to sparring, because you _obviously _know everything I'm teaching you." I shrugged.

"Sure thing, Annabeth," I said casually, and she scowled.

"Choose your weapon," She gestured to a wooden chest overflowing with swords and daggers. I shrugged again, before twisting a silver ring on my finger. All of a sudden, my clothes expanded and morphed into a bulletproof silver cloak with Greek symbols etched on the front and back, drawing several gasps from surrounding campers. **(A/N: Imagine the outfit from Assassin's Creed, but just silver instead of white. Also, the ring is another present from his dad.)** The familiar weight of my weapons comforted me, and I smiled, drawing Vengeance.

"W-Where did you get that sword? And that armor? And why do you have pistols?" Luke stuttered, and I thought back to the day when my father had given me my ring.

"Sorry, that's confidential," I said, and Annabeth stared at me suspiciously, before marching up to me and scoffing.

"If you think some fancy cloak and some cool weapons are going to save you from getting your butt kicked, you got another thing coming," I rolled my eyes at her.

"Let's do this," I moved into a fighting stance, twirling Vengeance lazily. "What are the rules?" I questioned.

"No maiming, no killing, all powers and magical items are allowed," She said, unsheathing a foot-long celestial bronze knife. I smirked. Vengeance could cut through celestial bronze like butter.

Yelling, I charged at her, swinging my sword overhead and bringing it down in a deadly arc towards her head. She raised her knife to block it, but Vengeance cut through her weapon like it was mud. I was about to cleave her in half when I remembered there was supposed to be no killing, so I swerved to the left, my blade missing her by centimeters. She let out a yelp before glaring daggers at me.

"Cheater! You can't just…just…ugh!" She yelled in frustration, before storming off. **(Percabeth A/N: Don't worry, she won't hate him forever…)**

"It's ok, dude." Luke jogged over to me, patting me on the shoulder. "She doesn't like losing, especially because the other person has better gear then her. And, she was quite fond of that knife." I snorted. I could've beaten her even if I didn't have any weapons. "How did your sword do that though?" Luke asked. "Celestial Bronze is one of the hardest materials in the world." He tapped Vengeance with his fingernail, producing a high-pitched ring.

"It just can," I lied. "I don't know how." Luke raised an eyebrow at me, but kept quiet. "Do you want to spar with me, though?" I questioned after a moments silence. "No fancy weapons, just plain swords." Luke grinned at me, and I grinned back, a real grin this time. I could tell Luke was an accomplished swordsman, and I couldn't wait to fight him.

"Sure," He exclaimed, and we both rushed towards the weapons chest.

**Hey guys, RedScotch here. Again, sorry for the late update. I had a series of quizzes at school and I was also kind of lazy. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to drop a review or two and favorite and follow! It really makes my day, and it helps motivate me to write. **

**Also, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story! Virtual hugs for you guys! You made my day!**

**REDSCOTCH… OUT!**


	5. Beta Shoutout AN

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't another chapter. I just wanted to give a shout out to sass-mistress-lucifer for leaving a wonderful review! Also, I am wondering if anyone wants to be a beta reader for this story. PM or review this chapter if you want to! Again, sorry if you were expecting another chapter.**

**RedScotch… OUT!**


	6. Cheeseburgers and Capture the Flag

**Just a quick A/N:**

**Hey guys, RedScotch444 here! Ok, I've done some thinking, and I've decided the pairing choices will be either Perzoe, Percabeth, Perlia, or Percalypso. Leave a review or PM me your suggestions. Also, I'm going to have a poll for this when I finish the seventh chapter. And sorry if this chapter is a little rough around the edges. Anyways, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own...let's see...umm...nothing...no wait, I own Axios...wait… that's about it.**

"This is actually isn't half-bad," I mumbled through a mouth full of food. _Probably the only thing that's decent about this camp,_ I added silently. Luke smirked at me from where he was sitting at the Hermes table.

"C'mon, don't act like you've never had a cheeseburger before," He said, and I stared blankly at him.

"Cheese…cheeseburger? " I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What! Never had a cheeseburger! You have a _lot _of catching up to do, my friend," Luke shook his head in disbelief. "I mean, everyone knows what a cheeseburger is, right?" I shrugged.

"Well, it's some type of sandwich…" I trailed off. Luke groaned and massaged his temples, and I rolled my eyes at him. "Does it really matter? I mean, it's just some stupid-" I paused at Luke's look of horror.

"Just a sandwich! The cheeseburger is sacred!" **(I know, I know. Luke's being a bit OOC. He needs to be, though. It's an important part of the plot.) **I resisted the urge to laugh at his foolishness. No wonder Axios had wanted me to come here to recruit. These demigods would make great entertainers for the army. Just then, Chiron trotted into the dining pavilion, his hooves thudding against the wooden floor.

"Attention campers!" He called out, and the campers fell silent. "Capture the flag is scheduled to take place in thirty minutes. Remember, cabins Ares and Athena are captains. All magical items are allowed. No maiming or killing, please. I will be the battlefield medic and referee." I scowled at his statement. No killing. Again. Just great. Turning around, Chiron galloped out of the pavilion, and the campers broke out into excited whispers, probably working on some half-ass plan that would fail on the second step. I tapped Luke on the shoulder.

"So, which team our we on? Ares or Athena?" I asked, and Luke shrugged.

"Athena, why do you ask?" I mentally groaned. _Well, it's better then Ares,_ I thought, turning to Luke.

"I'm just curious," I said, and Luke nodded.

"Hey," He slapped me on the back. "Don't be worried. You'll do fine." I held in a scoff. Because I was _so_ worried, right?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - LINE BREAK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sighed as two demigods rushed toward me, swords drawn. A certain daughter of Athena had decided that I should be the one to guard the flag, and I was getting tired of waiting by the flag and knocking out enemy half-bloods. I may be the most powerful demigod in existence, but that doesn't mean I don't have ADHD. Rolling my eyes, I easily disarmed the first demigod and slammed him in the head with the pommel of Vengeance, knocking him out. The second demigod charged at me, and I swept him of his feet with the flat of blade, before delivering a quick punch to the side of his head, sending him into unconsciousness. Suddenly, a shower of arrows came whistling out of the woods around me and I slashed the projectiles to pieces. I sighed again. Did they really think they could ambush a son of Axios? Well, they didn't know that yet, but still? Really? Another volley of arrows flew out the woods, and I expertly dodged around them. At that moment, the archers seemed to realize that they wouldn't be able to hit me, so they streamed out of the nearby trees, various swords and daggers clutched in their hands. They sprinted toward me, and I drew both of my pistols out from under my cloak. I had replaced the usual ammunition in the guns with paint-filled rubber capsules, but the bullets still hurt like hell. I aimed at the advancing column of demigods and began firing, taking a step forward as I did. Most of the half-bloods fell to the floor, moaning in pain from the multiple bruises that I had given them. The rest turned around and ran, casting frantic glances over their shoulders. I chuckled, just as Annabeth and the rest of my team came bursting through the trees with the other team's flag. She looked around in confusion at the paint-splattered demigods.

"What the-" I interrupted her by shoving my pistols back into their holsters.

"Just doing my job," I smirked at her dumbfounded expression. Luke came running toward me, eyes wide.

"Dude! You just took on the entire Apollo cabin by yourself!" He yelled, and I smiled at him. Luke was the only good half-blood at this camp, but unfortunately, that wasn't saying a lot.

"It was nothing. Hey, want to go the climbing wall?" I asked, remembering the giant wall that I had seen yesterday after I had sparred with Luke. Not like it would be a challenge for me, but it was fun to do, especially with the lava.

"Sure," Luke grinned at me, and we walked off, leaving Annebeth and the rest of my team speechless.

"Let's do this."

**Hey guys, sorry if this wasn't the best chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, though. I apologize if this was a bit late. My computer was glitching a lot, so I had to reboot, and that took a couple hours. Also, I'll be putting up that poll soon! And if anyone wants to be my beta, just ask! Anyways, hope you liked this chap, and please review and favorite. It means the world to me, knowing that people actually enjoy what I write. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also, shoutout to Limabean888 for being with me this entire time! Thanks dude! (Or dudette, whichever you may be.)**

**See you guys! RedScotch…OUT!**

**P.S. - Do you guys want a slower update time, but with longer chapters? PM me if you do**


End file.
